Jordynne Grace
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bolt Brady George de la Isla Papa Don Mr. B | debut = January 23, 2011 | retired = }} Patricia Forrest Parker (March 5, 1996) is an American professional wrestler best known by her ring name Jordynne Grace. She is currently signed to Impact Wrestling. Before signing with Impact Wrestling, Grace established herself with extensive work in the independent circuit in promotions including Combat Zone Wrestling, Queens Of Combat, Women Superstars Uncensored, Alternative Wrestling Show and Women's Wrestling Revolution among others. Grace is best known for her enormous level of strength and athleticism inside the ring, often displayed in her suplexes delivered in her matches. Grace has held multiple Women's Championships in several different promotions. She is a former PROGRESS Women's Champion and WSU Spirit Champion. Early life Born Patricia Forrest Parker, she first began wrestling in Austin, Texas at 15 years old. By age 17, she had wrestled in Mexico for Lucha Libre Femenil in Monterrey. Parker graduated from high school a year early, to relocate and pursue wrestling fully in St. Louis, Missouri. Professional wrestling career Indepedent circuit (2012–present) Grace's major debut on the independent scene was on September 22, 2012 for Metroplex Wrestling; where she wrestled a match won by Claudia. The following year in 2013, Grace wrestled on a much larger schedule in promotions including Bad Boys Of Wrestling, IWA Mid-South, Lone Star Championship Wrestling, AAW Vanguard and Resistance Pro Wrestling among others. She won her first title in Keystone Pro Wrestling when she won the KPW Vixen Championship on July 18, 2015. Grace's first title defense was held on September 12, 2015 at the KPW Saturday Show. She went to defend this title at two events for Atomic Championship Wrestling, starting on September 19, defeating challenger Rebecca Payne; and then on October 10, defeating Terra Calaway. She finished her last successful title defense on October 23 at KPW Friday Night Fights, defeating Nyla Rose. On the following night on October 24 at a KPW Saturday Show, Grace wrestled a Championship Three Way Match against challengers Deonna Purrazzo and Mandy Leon. Leon won the match on this occasion. Afterwards, Grace disappeared from the wrestling scene for the entire month of November before returning to finish out 2015 with two more matches during December. The first of these final matches of her 2015 year was on December 11 at the Ted Petty Invitational. During this event, Grace wrestled in a First Round Three Way Match against Slade Sludge and the match winner Matt Cage. On the December 26th edition of the KPW Saturday Show, Grace unsuccessfully challenged Mandy Leon in a rematch for the KPW Vixen Championship. Grace returned on January 26, 2016 to Keystone Pro Wrestling at KPW Starting Point. She wrestled throughout February for Women Superstars Uncensored, defeating Jenny Rose on February 13. She later that day wrestled for Atomic Championship Wrestling in a match won by Kimber Lee. On February 28, Grace wrestled at Beyond State Of The Art, in a match won by Veda Scott. On March 26, Grace attempted to re-enter the title hunt for the KPW Vixen Championship, when she wrestled at KPW Against All Odds in a Number One Contendership match won by Miranda Vionette. Grace wrestled throughout the spring and summer months of 2016. As autumn set in, Grace began September with a match on September 10th at WSU Resurgence 2, defeating Annie Social. Seven days later, Grace debuted in Pro Wrestling Magic at PWM LimitLess where she lost her title match against Sonya Strong for the vacant PWM Women's Championship. On October 2, Graced returned to Beyond Wrestling at New England Mania where she defeated Nevaeh. Six days later on October 8, Grace returned to Atomic Championship Wrestling at ACW/Rogue Pandemonium, losing to former Impact Wrestling Knockout Angelina Love. Six days later on October 14 at EPWE Battle Against Breast Cancer 2K16, Grace defeated Miranda Vionette in a rematch. She returned to PWM on October 15 at PWM Driver Things losing to Brandi Rhodes. Grace returned to the ring after missing the entire month of November. On December 7, Grace returned to Combat Zone Wrestling during the CZW Dojo Wars defeating CZW regular Penelope Ford. The following week on December 11, Grace returned to Beyond Wrestling at Over-Nite Sensation. She ended the year with a match on December 29 at Beyond's Party Animals event teaming with Karen Q in a tag match lost to Sonya Strong & Veda Scott. Grace began the new year with a title match on January 21, 2017 at BCP Fight Forever, challenging Darius Carter for the Tier 1 Championship. Grace however, was unsuccessful in winning the title from Carter. On that same date, Grace returned to Pro Wrestling Magic at PWM Looks Like We Made It, to defeat Holidead. During the following week on January 28, Grace returned to Beyond Wrestling during the Robbing Peter event, teaming with LuFisto in defeating team Black And Blue (Davienne & Mistress Belmont). On the following day, Grace and LuFisto returned for Beyond's Paying Paul event, defeating Alexxis & Taeler Hendrix. Grace returned to Women Superstars Uncensored on February 11 at WSU 10th Anniversary Show, defeating Britt Baker. Six days later on February 17, Graced debuted in NOVA Pro Wrestling at NOVA RELoad, losing a match against Veda Scott. The following day, Grace returned to Pro Wrestling Magic at PWM Even Now, defeating Angelus Layne. She finished the month of February with a tag match for Beyond Wrestling on February 26 at Under Construction debuting her new team name with LuFisto as Team PAWG, defeating Da Hoodz (Davey Cash & Kris Pyro). Grace debuted on March 4 for Women's Wrestling Revolution at WWR Identity Crisis defeating Renee Michelle. On March 18, Grace returned to Capital City Championship Combat at C4 Mean Streets Grace teamed with Vanessa Kraven to defeat Michael Von Payton & Rahim Ali. The following day on March 19, Grace returned to Beyond Wrestling at 7 Years Of Bad Luck, Grae teamed with Chris Dickinson in a tag match defeating Alpha Sigma Sigma (Anthony Greene & Brick Mastone). On April 8, Grace debuted in Warriors Of Wrestling at the 2017 WOW Women Of Warriors event joinng the WOW Women's Championship Tournament in a Four-Way match during the First Round against Allie Recks, C-Bunny and Holidead. The match ended with Recks advancing. Two eeks later on April 22 at BCP-Tier 1 The One Who Knocks Grace joined Team BCP Brute VanSlyke, Craven Varro and Sean Carr, representing Battle Club Pro in an Eight-Man Tag Team Elimination defeating Tier 1 Wrestling's team of Anthony Bennett, Curt Stallion, Joey Janela and Mike Orlando. Seven days later on April 29, Grace returned to Beyond Wrestling at Looking California, where she defeated Deonna Purrazzo. The next day she wrestled at Beyond Wrestling's Feeling Minnesota event, as one-half of Team PAWG, defeating Alpha Sigma Sigma (Anthony Greene & Brick Mastone) in an intergender tag team match. On May 6, Grace returned to Battle Club Pro at BCP May The Villain Reign, defeating Mia Yim. The next week on May 13, Grace wrestled at Women Superstars Uncensored's WSU Battle Tested event, where she defeated rookie Faye Jackson. She incurred her first defeat of the month on May 19 at NOVA Pro Wrestling's The Great Grapsy event, where she lost to Angelus Layne. The next day, Grace appeared in Women's Wrestling Revolution at WWR Brick House, defeating Tessa Blanchard in a singles match. On that same day, Grace appeared in Beyond Wrestling at Death Knell, defeating Jonathan Gresham in an intergender singles match. On May 27, Grace joined Alternative Wrestling Show's Fifth Women's Tournament, where she was eliminated in the first round by Ruby Raze. On June 9 at Warriors Of Wrestling's Women Of Warriors II event, Grace and LuFisto as Team PAWG challenged the Twisted Sisterz (Holidead & Thunder Rosa) Sabotage World Tag Team Championship but did not succeed in winning the titles. The next day at NOVA Pro Wrestling's Hi Fidelity, Grace teamed with Faye Jackson in defeating Allie Kat & Veda Scott in a tag match. During the day after on June 11 at Tier 1 BROoklyn, Team PAWG challenged the Tier 1 Tag Team Champions Mike Verna & Stockade but did not succeed in winning the tag titles. A week later on June 17, Grace appeared in Pro Wrestling Magic's Could It Be MAGIC? event where she entered a Four-Way title match against Sonya Strong, Terra Calaway and the defending PWM Women's Champion Rachael Ellering. The match concluded with Grace winning the PWM Women's title. SHINE Wrestling (2017-present) Grace made her debut on July 14, 2017 at SHINE 43, entering the SHINE Nova Title Tournament, advancing in the first round after eliminating La Rosa Negra. At SHINE 44, Grace advanced in the second after eliminating Aria Blake. She was later eliminated in the semifinal by Candy Cartwright. Grace returned on January 26, 2018 at SHINE 48, defeating Natalia Markova. Three months later on April 27, Grace returned at SHINE 50, in a match won by Dementia D'Rose. She returned three months later on July 20 at SHINE 52, defeating Xandra Bale. Impact Wrestling (2018-present) As early as October 16, it was reported Impact Wrestling signed Grace to the promotion. She made her televised debut during the October 16 taping titled "Final Hour" (aired on the [[November 8, 2018 iMPACT! results|November 8 episode of iMPACT!]]), on which she defeated Katarina Leigh. Three nights later, Grace returned for the November 11 TV Taping, defeating Katarina Leigh in a rematch. The following night during the November 12 TV Taping, Grace defeated Ruby Raze. The following year Grace returned on January 6, 2019 at Homecoming, where she teamed with Kiera Hogan in a tag match loss to Allie & Su Yung. The feud continued during the January 12 television taping of iMPACT!, ending with Grace defeating Yung. During the [[January 18, 2019 iMPACT! results|January 18 episode of iMPACT!]], Grace defeated Allie. The next month during the [[February 1, 2019 iMPACT! results|February 1 episode of iMPACT!]], Grace and Hogan defeated Allie and Su Yung, avenging their tag team loss from Homecoming. PROGRESS Wrestling (2018-present) Grace debuted on August 4, 2018 during Part One of the PROGRESS Coast To Coast Tour, teaming with Toni Storm and Ashley Vox in a tag match lost against Jinny, Natalia Markova & Solo Darling. On the following day of the Coast To Coast Tour, Grace defeated Solo Darling to become the new No. 1 Contender for the PROGRESS Women's Championship. On August 12 during Part Six of the Coast To Coast Tour, Grace competed in a Four-Way match against Natalia Markova, Toni Storm and reigning Women's Champion Jinny. None of the challengers succeeded in defeating Jinny for the title. Three months later, Grace returned on November 26 at PROGRESS Chapter 79: One Big Neck With Sausage Hands where she defeated Scottish wrestler Isla Dawn. Embarking on a winning streak, Grace returned on December 9 at Chapter 81: Pour Some PROGRESS On Me, defeating Toni Storm. On December 30 at Chapter 82 Grace defeated Jinny in a title rematch to become the new PROGRESS Women's Champion. With this victory, Grace became the third Women's Champion in Progress Wrestling history. Personal life According to her Twitter page introduction, Parker is an avid weight trainer and states she can bench press approximately 170 lbs (77 kg) and squat press 225 lbs (102 kg). During August 2017, on social media, Parker shared postings of her unofficial marriage to fellow professional wrestler Jonathan Gresham. While on a wrestling tour in Canada, the ceremony was held in the hotel room of minister and former pro wrestler Nikita Koloff. The marriage however was unofficial due to Koloff not holding a valid license to perform legal ceremonies. It was reported as early as December 2018, Parker and Gresham are still engaged and plan to hold a legal marriage ceremony in the near future. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' :*''Fall From Grace'' (Double Leg Slam) :*Bearhug :*Folding Powerbomb :*''Grace Driver'' (Half Nelson Driver) *'Signature Moves' :*Fisherman's Suplex :*Fujiwara Armbar :*Spinebuster :*Muscle Buster :*Jackhammer :*Torture Rack to Powerbomb :*Michinoku Driver II :*Springboard Bulldog :*Swinging Neckbreaker :*Gannosuke Clutch :*Hip Attack :*Pounce *'Nicknames' :*''"Last Pure Athlete"'' :*''"Thick Mama Pump"'' *'Tag Teams and Stables' :*Team PAWG - with LuFisto Championships and accomplishments *'Black Label Pro' **BLP Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Impact Wrestling' **Impact Knockouts Championship ([[Impact Knockouts Championship/Champion history|1 time, Current]]) *'Keystone Pro Wrestling' **KPW Vixen Championship (1 time) *'Progress Wrestling' **PROGRESS Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #48 in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #26 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females *'Pro Wrestling Magic' **PWM Women's Championship (1 time) *'Women Superstars Uncensored' **WSU Spirit Championship (1 time) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile at Wrestling Data.com * Facebook * Facebook Fan Page * Twitter Category:1996 births Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Bodybuilders Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:Anarchy Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Bad Boys Of Wrestling alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Evolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Lucha Libre Femenil alumni Category:Metroplex Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Atlanta alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Houston alumni Category:Passion of Wrestling alumni Category:Proving Ground Pro alumni Category:Queens of Wrestling alumni Category:Resistance Pro alumni Category:Ring Wars Carolina alumni Category:Sleeper Kids World alumni Category:Stricktly Nsane Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Independent Wrestling alumni Category:Vanguard Wrestling All-Star Alliance alumni Category:Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni Category:Capital Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Nova Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WSU Spirit Champions Category:Black Label Pro alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Fury Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:Pro-Wrestling: EVE alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:Making Towns Wrestling alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions